


Starting Up

by glowine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Sex Education, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowine/pseuds/glowine
Summary: “Listen… Katsudon… I… god dammit. I need you teach me about… stuff..."Yuuri and Yurio have -that- conversation.Set three months after the beginning of Behind Closed Doors and focusing more on Yuri and Otabek's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the age of consent in Russia is 16, and that is the age Yuri will be here. 
> 
> I had a lot of interest in a Otayuri spin-off for Behind Closed Doors, and since I've been struggling with that, I decided to write a bit of a start to this. Additional tags and characters will be added if this progresses.
> 
> Thank you!

**“Listen… Katsudon… I… god dammit. I need you teach me about… stuff.”**

Yuri was turning 16 in three days. He was ecstatic. He was gleeful. He was nervous as hell. Sure, he had done some research via the amazing google, knower of all things, but mostly that had just sent him to lewd websites and given him a computer virus. He felt like that was probably good metaphor for what this was like for most people. Either way, all he knew was that he wanted to please Otabek and that he didn’t know enough to do that effectively. Thus, this was how he found himself sitting across the table from the bespectacled Japanese man, avoiding eye contact and twisting his napkin in his lap.

Yuuri looked at the blonde young man in front of him who was clearly feeling embarrassed and desperate. This was too much. This was too good. And yet, Yuuri didn’t know if he should squander the trust that the Russian was placing in him. He didn’t really think he was an expert on the matters that his fellow skater plainly wanted coaching in, but he had the gist of it down. Victor and he had started sleeping together only about three months earlier, but they had made up for lost time rather quickly. Of course, Yuuri would answer all of his friend’s questions, but it couldn’t hurt to tease the youth just a little.

“Yurio, you’re going to have to be a little bit more specific about “stuff” or this is going to take a really long time, and we have to get back to the rink in an hour.” Yuuri lifted his hands from his coffee cup to make air quotes for the word “stuff.”

Yuri looked up from his lap and glared at his friend. “You know exactly what I mean. You’re just trying to make me say it.”

The dark-haired man failed at suppressing a grin. “If you can’t say it then you have no business doing it,” Yuuri quoted his junior high health class teacher. The man had only covered heterosexual encounters, which even at that time Yuuri had known would be useless to him and had made him feel outcast and weird, likely stunting his romantic and sexual growth at the time.

During the months of his blossoming sex life, Yuuri’s confidence had increased several fold. Likewise, his skating had improved. Victor had mentioned being slightly annoyed that they hadn’t started it all sooner if this progress was the representation of their physical relationship.

Yuri clenched his fists on the white table cloth and gritted his teeth. He had specifically come to Yuuri rather than Victor because he was afraid this would happen. Apparently, it was going to happen either way. “Fine. You know how it’s my birthday this week…” He trailed off, hoping that would be enough to envelop Yuuri in the conversation. It wasn’t.

“And…” Yuuri prompted, leaning forward slightly.

“And I… want to… be with Otabek…” The words came haltingly, becoming quieter with each syllable.

“Sorry, can’t hear you,” Yuuri replied, turning his head toward the Russian and cupping one hand around his ear. Yes, Yuuri was enjoying this immensely.

“I want to have sex with my boyfriend, god damn it!” Yuri growled, and then realizing he’d actually managed to say the words, he blushed hotly and cast his eyes downward again. Dammit why couldn’t Katsudon just give him a hand here?

Deciding this was probably as much fun as he should allot himself from the situation, Yuuri took pity on his young friend and decided to be merciful.

“All right. So what questions do you have? Or do you want me to just kind of walk you through the basics?”

Yuri’s eyes snapped up. “Really? You’ll help me?” As much as he’d hoped for this result, he hadn’t actually expected it to work out.

“Of course, I’ll help you, come on… We’re friends, aren’t we? The café is empty except for us. Go ahead and ask whatever you want.” Yuuri took a sip of coffee and then set the cup aside, focusing all of his attention on the younger man.

“Well… I… does it hurt?” Yuri asked, biting his lip as the question slipped out. He hadn’t really meant to start with this, but it was question that had been nagging at his mind the most.

“Not if you’re prepared properly. Yes, if you’re not,” Yuuri answered. Yuri then asked the obvious follow-up question as to what “prepared properly” meant.

Yuuri held off on answering the question to get a piece of information: “I don’t want to assume anything, but from your question, I’m getting that you want to be on the… ah… receiving end?” He had tried to come up with an appropriate method of explaining it, because he wasn’t very fond of the words “top” and “bottom.”

Yuri’s face was now a clashing collection of reds and pinks. “Yeah, well… the first time… It doesn’t always have to be the same right? My friend Dmitry said he’s always topped, but I feel like it should be whatever you both want at the moment.” He looked up at Yuuri for confirmation, hoping he didn’t sound like an idiot.

Yuuri was glad the youth already understood this concept and wasn’t falling for the societal habit of putting gay men in binary gender roles. “No, you’re absolutely right. You can switch whenever you want. You can actually not have intercourse every time and do other things. Some couples prefer to keep to one position, but it’s entirely a personal decision that should be made by the two of you and no one else.”

Yuri nodded, relieved. He knew Dimka hadn’t known what the hell he was talking about. The prick had been all: “I could never be the girl!!” Shitty idiot.

“Anyway to answer your question, by “prepared” I mean turned on, lubricated, stretched, and relaxed. We’re not women. Our bodies don’t do the lubrication and stretching on our own when we get aroused. So it’s up for us or our partners to handle it.” Yuuri was trying very hard not to let his own embarrassment come through in his words or body language. If he felt awkward about it, it would make it even harder for Yurio to talk about.

The young blonde was already beet red, after all. “Lubri…cated and stretched? With _what?”_ All sorts of crazy thoughts flooded Yuri’s mind. Lubricant? What like for skates or gears? Stretched? Yuri spent time stretching every day. Apparently, not in the way his older friend was talking about.

The Japanese man bit his lip to avoid smirking and reached into his coat to pull out a small notebook and a pen. “I’ll write down a couple of lubricant brands that I think are pretty good for this kind of thing. You can pick it up at any drugstore. You should also grab condoms while you’re there. Get a couple of kinds so you guys can figure out what you like.” Yuuri didn’t see his rink mate’s eyes narrow as he scribbled down a few brand names on a sheet of paper.

“What do we need condoms for? It’s not like I’m gonna get pregnant. Do you and Victor use condoms?”

Yuuri paused, assessing the situation. No, he and Victor did not use condoms. They were utterly monogamous and trusted each other completely. Victor had also been tested for sexually transmitted diseases before he and Yuuri had even gotten close to getting into bed together, and Yuuri had been a virgin. This didn’t help the situation, because he needed to think of a way to make Yuri protect himself from the possible backlash of a new relationship (between a pair of teenagers no less) spiraling out of control.

“It’s important that he wears a condom. You need to be safe. Just in case.” Yuuri glossed over the question regarding himself and Victor. “You can still get serious illnesses without one.”

Yuri twitched. “Are you saying that one us is going to cheat on the other, get some disease, and then spread it? Or are you saying that one of already HAS a disease.” Yuri knew about these illnesses. You could only get them from other people who had them. Not that everyone knew if they had them unless they went to the doctor…

This wasn’t going well. What had the teacher taught them in health class? “Your safety is your responsibility, and I can’t force you to take care of it. None-the-less, whatever you decide to do, I can promise if you DO get a disease, you will supremely regret it. Nobody regrets just wearing a condom.  And if your relationship progresses and Otabek gets tested, then you can always consider leaving it off in the future. I’m just saying you need to be careful. Especially in the beginning. Things happen.”  There that sounded good. He was making it Yuri’s responsibility to be autonomous and take care of himself. Of course, Yuuri had a feeling he might make a habit of shoving condoms into Otabek’s skate bag. Much like a mother might leave training bras and tampons in her daughter’s bedroom. Just to simplify everything for everyone.

Yuri glared at the dark-haired man. He tried to think about this rationally. Logically. Protect himself, huh. Yuri supposed that he and Otabek hadn’t been together all that long. And it was true that he didn’t know all that much about his boyfriend’s sexual history. In the end, he guessed it couldn’t really hurt to use the damn things. That, however, opened up the possibility for another problem…

“But… what if Otabek doesn’t want to wear one?” Yuri asked. Anxiety was seeping into his voice from the deep well of it that was collecting inside of him. He twisted his hands together in his lap. He really  –didn’t— know how Otabek felt about that kind of thing. What if he thought the idea what stupid?

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed. “What makes you think that might be the case?” If Otabek had said he would refuse to have safe sex with Yurio… then he, Victor, and the Kazakh were going to be headed toward a serious conversation.

Yuri crossed his hands back and forth in front him rapidly, trying to physically negate the idea in Yuuri’s mind. “N-nothing, I just… want to be ready for anything.”

Yuuri felt his hands relax and realized he had been white-knuckling the table cloth. “Ok, well in that case: just explain it to him. I’m sure he’ll understand. If he doesn’t then he’s not worth your time. If he really cares about you, he’ll want you to be safe.”

The blond nodded, his own body relaxing slightly. “Okay. He does care about me… he loves me. He’s been telling me for a while now.” Regardless of how Yuri felt about his boyfriend, he had always loved the idea of Otabek being in love with him. It gave him a heady sense of pride that the attractive, dark-haired man was entirely enamored and didn’t seem to see anyone except for Yuri. It had only been recently that Yuri had felt the prick of a different emotion. A need. An overwhelming terror. A desperation. A glowing sunshine with a shadow just out of sight. Yuri didn’t really understand it all yet, but he knew two things for sure: the well of anxiety growing in him about it all was scary as hell; and the only thing that made him feel better was being wrapped up in Otabek’s arms.

From across the small rectangular table, Yuuri smiled at the blond lost in his thoughts. Yurio clearly had deep feelings for his boyfriend. He seemed ready to move to the next stage of the relationship, especially considering the young man had actually summoned up the courage to seek Yuuri out for advice. He cleared his throat quietly, trying to get the Russian’s attention back.

Yurio looked up at him and a slow brush spread across his cheeks. “Sorry, I was thinking about… never mind.” Then he returned the subject matter to its previous course, his words becoming faster and faster. “Is there anything I need to do ahead of time? How do we get started? Is there anything I should ask from him? Why do I feel absolutely ecstatic, excited, and scared shitless at the same time? When do you think----“

Yuuri reached across the table and took hold of the blonde’s shoulder to curb the verbal outpouring. “Woah, Yurio, slow down! One at a time!” He sat back down into his chair, chuckling quietly.

Yuri’s blush intensified, and he elected to simplify his line of questioning: “What do I need to do, and when should I do it?”

“Right. You need to get the things I mentioned. You can either stretch yourself out ahead of time, but I don’t really suggest that. If Otabek has been with men before, then he probably has at least some idea how to prep you,” Yuuri mused, weighing the options. He glanced back at Yurio to see the short youth glaring back at him, all but grinding his teeth.

“We do not talk about Otabek’s previous partners,” he growled out, jealousy bleeding in between the words, “but yes, there were men.”

“In this instance, that’s actually a good thing, Yurio,” the older man said placatingly. “It means it’ll probably be way more enjoyable for you. As much as I dislike that Victor has been with other people, I know that those people helped make him into the man I’m now in love with. And it’s thanks to his experiences with them that he…” … _Is ridiculously amazing and makes me cum all the time_ … “…knows what he’s doing.” Even to Yuuri’s ears the ending sounded lame… but he didn’t think Yurio was interested in delving too deeply into the details of Victors’ and his sex life.

Yuri’s eyes may have softened a bit, like to the degree that a rock softens when it gets wet. “Just tell me what he’s going to do,” the youth demanded.

“Well, you’ll probably be kissing or whatnot, whatever you do that seems to get you two in the mood… then you have a couple of options: using your hands, oral sex, and  eventually if or when you want to have him inside you, he’ll use some lube and stretch you out slowly with his fingers, probably. It might feel a little uncomfortable a first, but give it a chance and it’ll start feeling really good.” Yuuri stared over Yurio’s shoulders as he explained the basics of two men having sex. He seriously did not want to be doing this. Keep it simple. Keep it relatively clean.  Yurio could figure out the details later like every other teenager… or 24 year-old, in Yuuri’s case.

“He’s going to put his fingers inside my ASS?” Yuri hissed. “What the fuck seriously?”

“Yurio, how are you going to handle his dick if can’t handle his fingers??” Yuuri whispered back. God this was like Submissive Virgins Anonymous. Yuuri wondered if that should actually be a thing so something like this would never happen to him again.

Yuri was hiding his burning face in his hands. “But isn’t it dirty?” He mewled out from between his fingers.

“Take a shower alone or together. Get all clean,” Yuuri suggested. “Just when he’s stretching you out make sure to tell him how you’re doing. If he’s going too fast or something. He won’t know anything unless you tell him.”

Yuri peeked out from his hands. “I guess so… Communication is key, right?” He scowled. “Communication is not my forte.” Then he sighed. “So why is it that I can’t wait to do this but I’m also so scared I might die?” This was particularly hard for Yuri to admit. It hurt his ego that he was so nervous, and it was rough to tell this to his rinkmate. All he needed was for Yuuri to think he was weak.

“Ah, because it’s new and you love him, so you want everything to go really well,” Yuuri replied easily, testing his coffee and finding it now cold.

Yuri froze. Love him. I love him? Is that what all those confused feelings were from?

“If I… if I love him then why does I seem like it’s tainted with darkness? Why would that make me afraid?”

The dark-haired man frowned. “Are you afraid he’ll leave you after? You know that he doesn’t just want sex from you.” He could tell from the widening of Yurio’s brilliant green eyes that he had hit the nail on the head. Missing parents: Check. Ill grandfather/primary caretaker: Check. OCD tendencies: Check. Lack of professional counseling: Check. A perfect recipe for abandonment issues.

“He’s not going to leave you. Just talk to him about how you feel. I find it highly unlikely that he won’t be able to help you.” Yuuri was running out of things to tell Yurio without getting too lewd. “All-in-all,” he summarized, “Trust Otabek; be honest with him. You don’t have to know everything, and you don’t have to pretend to know everything.” He started scraping at a hang nail on his left hand, avoiding eye contact with the youth.

“Say Yurio.. why did you decide to talk to **me** about this, of all people? I mean, I thought you would have been more comfortable with Victor.”

The Russian skater’s eyes snapped up from where they had been firmly focused on the tablecloth. “Victor? That asshole would have tortured me. Christ, I can’t even imagine all the teasing. He’d be riding high on it for years.”

Yuuri chuckled. It was true that Victor took a great deal of joy from poking fun at the younger skater, so who knows how it would have gone.

“Also,” Yuri continued, clearly less confident with his words, “I also kinda thought that you’d be on the same side of things as me… you know… on the bottom?”

The older man nodded slowly, “Yeah, I guess I can see how you’d figure that.”

Yuri stared across the table. “You mean you’re not??” He challenged. This was the first time that he had thought about not only Yuuri topping, but that that line of action required _Victor to be on the bottom_. And Yuri just couldn’t picture it. He didn’t want to picture it. Why was he having this conversation? He was a freaking idiot.

Yuuri had one eyebrow raised above the blush spreading under his glasses. “Uhh… you… I don’t know that this is really pertinent to our discussion. But remember what you asked earlier about switching and… that ought to cut it for an answer.” The dark-haired man stood and pulled his black jacket from the back of his chair. “If that’s all you had to ask… we really need to get back to the rink.”

“It’s not,” Yuri replied, scowling, “But it’s enough to go on… so thanks. I guess…” _Jerk_.

Yuuri’s mouth curved into a smile, “You’re welcome. Anytime.”


End file.
